In the case of digital terrestrial broadcasting standards (DVB-T: Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial) which have been brought into service all over the world, especially in Europe, a plurality of services (broadcast stations) broadcast video images by using transmission radio waves of a single physical channel, unlike in the case of digital terrestrial broadcasting standards in Japan (ISDB-T: Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial).
Furthermore, even in a country, the physical channel for services (broadcast stations) differs from region to region. Therefore, in the case of using a DVB-T receiver intended for moving objects in a moving object, such as a vehicle, when a user registers a service through channel scanning, he or she cannot browse a registered service list easily because many different physical channels have an identical service, as shown in FIG. 7(b), for example.
Particularly in Europe, because there is heavy traffic between countries, the number of physical channels registered further increases because the same DVB-T standard is adopted, and it is therefore difficult for the user to select a service which the user can receive in the country where he or she is staying from the list, and, particularly, the usability of the conventional DVB-T receiver is inferior in terms of visibility. On a screen shown in FIG. 7(b), services (broadcast stations) which have been received in France are shown separately from services (broadcast stations) which have been received in Germany with a thick line.
On the other hand, patent reference 1 discloses a technology of producing a monitor display of an EPG (electronic program guide) by using a limited display area on a monitor effectively to merge the EPG into an on-screen video image. Furthermore, patent reference 2 discloses a technology of collectively displaying information about identical programs being broadcast by an identical broadcast station in a single row to increase the amount of information included in a display of a program list.